It is known in the prior art to provide a training device known as a sand box or sand table arrangement where a volume of sand is contained within a base structure and elevated to a height that is convenient for use. Typically, a projection device or projector is mounted above the level of the sand by a boom or similar device for projecting a selected image onto the surface of the sand. The surface of the sand may be manually or mechanically shaped or molded to provide a specific contour or shape for a specific type of training exercise. Generally, some form of control processor or CPU is used to control the functioning of the projector which projects an image onto the sand, as well as a pointer-like, light source to coordinate the contours and similar parameters projected onto the generally horizontal surface area of the sand. Various types of terrain formations may be depicted and illuminated by the projector and a control processor operating under the controller. A specific program is exercised in such a way that the beam of light exactly illuminates the intersections of specific coordinates which have been input via a control panel. A sand box of this type is described in European Patent Application No. 413,945 A2.
Although existing projectors can be used to project various still images and training situations for training personnel on the surface of the sand, the depiction of training exercises to be simulated is often not adequate for all requirements. In particular, depictions of terrain with moving images, such as columns of vehicles, troop movements, clouds, fires, change in the operational situation and/or of the terrain, and the like, cannot be adequately depicted.